For the Love of a Child
by AJ Matthews
Summary: A what-if fic: Sirius has a daughter, raised by Remus- and Sirius never knew! Eventual R/S slash. Chapter 9 is now up! Sorry for the delay!
1. Prologue

Note: None of these are my original characters except for Crescent Lupin- Black and Moira Greene. All others belong to J.K. Rowling. This story does not follow the Harry Potter Storyline as it was written by J.K. Rowling. Eventual slash between Lupin and Sirius!  
  
For the Love of a Child  
  
Prologue  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
****************  
  
Eleven Years Ago  
  
****************  
  
Albus Dumbledore paced outside of the room where he waited with Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. Six long months he had waited, supporting Moira Greene throughout her pregnancy. Sirius Black hadn't know before he betrayed the Potters and Peter Pettigrew that his ex girlfriend was pregnant with his child. And now he never would. Sirius had been in Azkaban for six months now and would remain there for the rest of his life.  
  
The door opened, and Madam Pomfrey walked out holding a small bundle.  
  
"Is she?" he asked quietly.  
  
Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Moira's passed away. The shock and stress these past six months was too much for her, poor girl." She walked back into the room.  
  
Albus bowed his head in sorrow. "I will inform her family tomorrow."  
  
Remus held out his arms and the baby was placed in them. She looked up at him, with dark green eyes and dark hair. "So the child is essentially an orphan?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes, Remus," Albus said. "For her mother's family want naught to do with her, and her father is in prison." He shook his head. "Poor Moira."  
  
"Who will take care of the child?" Severus Snape asked.  
  
"I will," Remus said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Remus, you can't," Severus said. "It's not safe."  
  
"He's right, Remus," Albus said. "The child would be in danger."  
  
"Not if she spent the full moons at another's house," Remus said. He looked at them both. "I will not leave Sirius's child in an orphanage. I knew him best." He bit his lip. "At least I thought I did."  
  
Albus nodded slowly. "I can't say I like it, Remus. But it is a temporary solution to the problem."  
  
"Are you insane, Professor Dumbledore?" Severus exclaimed. "It's all well and safe when he's human. But when he turns into a werewolf-"  
  
Remus bowed his head.  
  
"Enough," Albus said sharply. He looked at Remus. "You may take her for now. But I want her safely away when you change. At least a week's notice."  
  
Remus nodded. "Agreed."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. He thought it was a bad idea. "I will take my leave now, Professor," he said. Even after graduation, Severus and Remus still called Albus Dumbledore Professor.  
  
"Farewell, Severus," Albus said gravely.  
  
Severus disapparated.  
  
Remus and Albus exchanged looks.  
  
"I promise to take care of her," Remus said softly. "And I will make sure she is never near when I change."  
  
Albus nodded. "I trust you, Remus." He smiled. "What will you name her?"  
  
Remus reflected. "Well, James, Peter, and Sirius always called me Moony, so I think I'll call her Crescent."  
  
"A fine name." Albus continued gazing at him. "You realize she will be an outcast because of who her father is?"  
  
Remus nodded. "I have gone through the same thing. I will give her my last name as well, to provide her with a small protection. Not many know that I am a werewolf."  
  
"Indeed. What will little Crescent call you?" Albus asked curiously.  
  
"Uncle Remus," Remus said quietly. "I am not her father, but I will treat her as such." He looked at Albus. "I shall return home now and make arrangements for taking care of the little one."  
  
"As it should be. Farewell, Remus. And if you should ever need help, send me an owl," Albus said.  
  
"I will." Remus disapparated with the baby.  
  
Albus sighed as the two disappeared. He could only hope he was doing the right thing. But Lupin and Sirius had been together until Sirius had been thrown into Azkaban.  
  
Be well, little one, Albus thought to himself, as he prepared to disapparate. For your life will not be easy, with Sirius Black as your birth father, and Remus Lupin as your 'uncle', Crescent. I hope you will have the inner strength to stand up to those who would hate you for being Sirius's daughter.  
  
Albus Dumbledore disapparated.  
  
To be continued 


	2. Wizards and Wands

Note: None of these are my original characters except for Crescent and the deceased Moira. All others are the work of J.K. Rowling. This does not follow the traditional Harry Potter storyline the way it was written by J.K. Rowling. Enjoy! Eventual slash between Remus and Sirius! Takes place Present Day/ Prisoner of Azkaban. ' '- words in her diary.  
  
For the Love of a Child, Part 1  
  
Wands and Wizards  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
Crescent reread her first diary entry. She had received the diary as a present from her Uncle Remus, who hadn't been able to come to her birthday party. She knew, of course, that he was not truly sick. He was a werewolf, and last week there had been a full moon. At least she was finally getting to go home.  
  
'My name is Crescent Lupin-Black. I am the only child of my deceased mother, Moira Greene, and Sirius Black, a prisoner in Azkaban.  
  
I live in a house with Uncle Remus, who took me in when my mother died at my birth. He was bitten by a werewolf, so he changes into a werewolf every full moon. During that week, I stay at another home. He's kind and caring and wonderful! I love him as much as I would love a father.  
  
I am very short for my age- eleven. Uncle Remus says it's because my mother was short as well. I have pale skin and dark hair. I think I look more like my father than my mother- I have her height, but his looks. The only difference is that I have dark green eyes. My father's eyes were dark and my mother's were green.  
  
According to what Uncle Remus told me, my mother would have loved me very much. I've seen pictures of her- she was very beautiful. I'm not sure about my father, though. He looked nice enough in the photos Uncle Remus had, but I've seen a recent one, and he looked rather scary. Everyone says he betrayed and murdered his best friends: James and Lily Potter, as well as Peter Pettigrew and thirteen Muggles.  
  
I don't quite know what to believe. The man Uncle Remus described to me doesn't seem like he could have done such a thing. A practical joker, yes, but not a murderer. Whether he's guilty or not, I have to live with his actions. For I am his daughter, and I love him anyway. In spite of what others tell me.  
  
I know Uncle Remus loved my father as well; I heard it from the last wizarding family I stayed with. They were together until my father was thrown in prison. That doesn't bother me so much. I just wish I knew the truth.'  
  
The car stopped and interrupted Crescent's thinking.  
  
"We're here," the driver of the taxi said. He got out, and opened the door for the little girl.  
  
"Thank you, sir," Crescent said, as she climbed out of the taxi. The driver gathered her bags for her, as she began the walk to the shabby-looking house.  
  
The door opened, and Remus Lupin stepped outside.  
  
"Crescent!" he cried happily.  
  
"Uncle Remus!" Crescent ran into his arms, laughing merrily. "I missed you so much."  
  
Remus held the child close. "I missed you as well, Crescent. How was your party? Did you enjoy your presents?"  
  
She smiled up at him. "It was great! I loved the diary!"  
  
Remus reached into his pocket and handed a letter to her. It had Hogwarts' seal on it.  
  
Crescent opened the letter carefully and read it. "I got in!" she cried. "I'm starting at Hogwarts this year!"  
  
Remus beamed at her paternally. "Guess what, Crescent. I will be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this term, so I will be there with you for your first year."  
  
Crescent smiled, relieved. "I'm glad. It will be good to have a friendly face beside me."  
  
"It arrived a bit late: we'll have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your supplies," Remus said. "The term starts in less than two weeks."  
  
She nodded and then looked worried. "How will we afford my supplies?" she asked.  
  
"It will take care of itself, Crescent. Your mother left her money to you, all that she had left." Remus smiled at his 'daughter' gently.  
  
Crescent nodded and hugged him again. "I was afraid I wouldn't get in," she whispered.  
  
"I never doubted it for a moment, child." Remus ruffled her black hair and looked up as the driver of the taxi approached with Crescent's bags.  
  
The young girl thanked him and took a couple of her bags from him. She carried it into the house and to her room. She returned for the others and carried them inside as well.  
  
Lupin gave the taxi driver the Muggle money he'd changed some of his Sickles for. The driver bowed, got into his car, and drove away.  
  
It was rather late, so both Remus and Crescent went to bed, after a drink of hot chocolate.  
  
Early the next morning, they used Floo Powder to travel to Diagon Alley.  
  
The first place they went was Gringotts. Crescent looked at the goblins curiously.  
  
"We need to make a withdrawal from Crescent Lupin's vault," Remus said.  
  
"Crescent Lupin?" The goblin shuffled through the pile of papers. "You mean Crescent Lupin-Black's vault?"  
  
"Yes," Remus said patiently. "I have the key."  
  
The goblin stared at the tiny girl who stood next to him. So Sirius Black's daughter was starting at Hogwarts this year, he mused.  
  
Remus cleared his throat as the goblin continued to stare at Crescent, who was used to this kind of behavior. She looked back calmly.  
  
"Sorry, sir," the goblin muttered. He gestured to another goblin, who came over. He told the second goblin to take the two to Vault 615.  
  
"But that belongs to-" the goblin said.  
  
"Do it."  
  
The goblin reluctantly took them to the vault.  
  
After they left Gringotts, they went to Ollivanders. A bell rang as Remus and Crescent entered the shop.  
  
Mr. Ollivander came out from the back of the shop and stared down at Crescent, who gazed up at him.  
  
"I knew it was only a matter of time before I saw you. You must be the daughter of Sirius Black and Moira Greene. You look so much like your father," he said in a strange voice.  
  
"I know," Crescent said quietly. "My name is Crescent."  
  
"Good to use you again, Mr. Lupin," Mr. Ollivander said, taking his eyes off Crescent and focusing on Remus.  
  
"Likewise." Remus placed his hands on Crescent's shoulders. "She needs a wand," he said.  
  
"On to business." Mr. Ollivander started taking a few boxes off the shelves. "Which is your wand arm?"  
  
Crescent held out her left hand, which Mr. Ollivander measured. "A bit small, hmm. I dare say you'll grow some more." He took a wand out of a box and handed it to her.  
  
"Try this- willow and dragon heartstring, seven and a half inches." Nothing happened.  
  
"How about oak and phoenix feather, ten inches, swishy." Nothing happened again.  
  
"Let's see. How about rowan and unicorn hair, eight inches. Nice and flexible."  
  
Sparks shot from the wand as Crescent waved it about.  
  
"Good." Mr. Ollivander put the other wands back in their boxes. "A tad curious, though."  
  
"What is?" Crescent asked.  
  
"Your father's wand was made of rowan; your mother's had unicorn hair," Mr. Ollivander said.  
  
"Oh." Crescent blinked.  
  
Remus paid the seven Galleons for the wand, and led Crescent out. She seemed unusually quiet as they visited the other shops, getting her robes, books, basic potion supplies, cauldron, and scales.  
  
"Are you all right, Crescent?" Remus asked her gently, as they sat down on a bench to rest.  
  
"I guess, Uncle Remus. Sometimes I wish I'd known my mother, that's all," she said. "Everyone seems to remember her but me."  
  
Remus sat her supplies down and embraced her tightly. "She wanted to be with you, Crescent."  
  
Crescent smiled at him. "Thanks, Uncle Remus."  
  
"Want to go home now?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and stood up. Crescent and Remus each picked up her school supplies again. As they started walking, Crescent accidentally ran into Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic.  
  
"I'm so sorry, sir," she said earnestly, as she looked up.  
  
"Mr. Fudge," Remus said cordially. "What bring you out here?"  
  
Mr. Fudge was staring at the child. He kneeled down and looked in her dark green eyes.  
  
"So like his," he murmured. The child looked just like her father, except for her height. She was much smaller than he'd expected. He stood and looked at Remus. "Business for the Ministry. Might I have a word with you, Professor Lupin?" he asked, nudging him away from Crescent and towards the inn.  
  
"I suppose. Crescent, sit down and stay here, ok?" Remus looked at her and back at Mr. Fudge.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Remus." Crescent sat down and waited.  
  
Remus and Cornelius Fudge walked into the inn.  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were walking through Diagon Alley, when Hermione spotted a tiny girl sitting on a bench by herself.  
  
"Hey, look," she said. Harry and Ron turned to look. "Think she's lost?"  
  
The girl sat there alone, looking around for someone.  
  
Draco Malfoy was in Diagon Alley as well, with his father.  
  
"Hey, dad," he said. "Who's that kid?" He pointed at Crescent.  
  
Lucius Malfoy narrowed his eyes at the girl. "It can't be," he whispered.  
  
"Dad?" Draco asked.  
  
"We shall find out, Draco." Lucius marched over to the child, Draco following closely behind.  
  
"Oh no," Ron groaned. "There's Malfoy."  
  
"They're heading right for that poor girl," Hermione said.  
  
"Come on," Harry said. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and walked over to the little girl.  
  
"What is your name, child?" Lucius demanded.  
  
"What is yours?" Crescent asked quietly. "It's impolite to ask someone's name before you introduce yourself."  
  
Lucius glared at the impudent child. Draco's eyes had bulged.  
  
"Who are you," he snapped.  
  
"Is there a problem here, Lucius?" Remus's quiet voice asked.  
  
Lucius froze and looked at him. Cornelius Fudge stood directly behind Remus.  
  
Crescent stood and walked over to her uncle, carrying her supplies. "No, Uncle Remus. He just forgot to introduce himself," she said. "Can we go home now?"  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry stopped walking as they watched Lucius shake his head and walk away with Draco.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about," Harry said. "And I thought things were exciting enough, with Sirius Black escaping out of Azkaban." He spoke in a low voice, so no one heard him besides Ron and Hermione.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Draco's always up to something, though."  
  
"Ron! Harry! Hermione!" Mr. Weasely called. They ran over to him. Harry looked back at the departing girl.  
  
"Mr. Weasely, do you know who that girl is?" Hermione asked. She gestured towards Mr. Fudge, Remus, and Crescent.  
  
Mr. Weasely looked at the girl. He knew who she was. Compassion filled his eyes, before he shook his head slowly. "No. Why?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy and his son were trying to get her name, but then that other person stopped them," Ron explained.  
  
Mr. Weasely frowned a little, and then smiled at the three of them. "It's time to go inside. Molly's worried."  
  
They nodded and followed him.  
  
Remus and Cornelius said their farewells, and Floo Powder was used to transport Remus and Crescent home.  
  
"What's wrong, Uncle Remus?" Crescent looked at him. She'd sensed that he was upset. She had already placed her school supplies in her room, and they were sitting at the dinner table together. He'd picked at his food the entire meal, while she'd eaten heartily.  
  
"Crescent, I don't know how to tell you this." Remus looked at the child, who meant so much to him. "Your father has escaped from Azkaban."  
  
She turned pale. "How?"  
  
Remus shook his head. "I don't know, neither does the Ministry of Magic."  
  
Crescent didn't know what to think. "Will he come after me?" she whispered.  
  
"I won't let him hurt you, Crescent." Remus took the child in his arms.  
  
He managed to calm her fears, at least for a while.  
  
After Crescent was asleep that night, Remus sat down in his chair in front of the fireplace.  
  
You've escaped, Sirius, he thought to himself. And according to the Minister of Magic, you are trying to kill Harry. What will you say to me, he wondered. Do you still love me as you once did? I love you as I always have, in spite of everything. And what of Crescent?  
  
To be continued 


	3. Dementors and the Sorting

Note: None of these are my original characters, except for Crescent and Moira. The others all belong to J.K. Rowling. This may not entirely follow what happens during the 'Prison of Azkaban' but most of it is the same. I assumed that since Crescent is Sirius's daughter, they would hone in on her on the train.  
  
For the Love of a Child, Part 2  
  
Dementors and the Sorting  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
Crescent and her uncle Remus had already boarded the Hogwarts express, and managed to get an empty compartment. Remus Lupin fell asleep, so Crescent sat by the window, looking outside.  
  
The door opened, and Crescent turned to face the three older kids standing there.  
  
Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter stood there.  
  
"Um, can we share this room with you?" Harry asked the tiny girl who looked at the them with wide green eyes.  
  
"Sure," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, it's the girl from Diagon Alley," Hermione exclaimed, as she and Ron entered.  
  
Crescent cocked her head. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said.  
  
"My name is Ron Weasley," Ron said, a little shy.  
  
Harry prepared himself for the kid's reaction to his name. "I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"My name is Crescent Lupin," Crescent said. She looked at Harry and Ron. "I know who you are; Ron was in the Daily Prophet, along with his family, and Harry is famous."  
  
The three of them took seats. To Harry's surprise, she wasn't fawning over him like so many people did.  
  
"How old are you, Crescent?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Eleven, but I'm small for my age, like my mother was." Crescent offered them a smile.  
  
"Who's he?" Harry looked at the man sleeping on a bench.  
  
Crescent laughed merrily. "That's Uncle Remus. He's teaching at Hogwarts this year, for Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Cool," Ron said, as the train began moving.  
  
They spent an hour happily talking together, and learning about each other.  
  
"So who're your parents," Hermione asked.  
  
"My mom's dead," Crescent said softly. "Uncle Remus is my only family."  
  
"I'm sorry," Hermione said. She assumed that Crescent's father had run out on her.  
  
"It's ok. I never knew her; she died when I was born." Crescent had taken her wand out and was looking at it when the train stopped suddenly and the lights went out.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked. He stood up.  
  
"That's strange," Harry said. "The train's never stopped before." He stood as well.  
  
Hermione jumped to her feet. "I'm going to go see what's going on," she said, as she opened the door. She jumped back in shock and fear. Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom ran in, looking petrified.  
  
Dementors entered, swooping around the room.  
  
Crescent was terrified. Completely terrified. One flew over and paused above her. She let out a piercing scream as it got closer and jumped to her feet.  
  
She brandished her wand. "Stay away from me!" It backed her up against the wall.  
  
Harry was having a fit of some sort. Ron was shaking him, as Hermione ran over and tried to console Crescent, who fainted in Hermione's arms. The Dementors flew over and hovered above Harry and Crescent.  
  
Sudden light filled the compartment. "None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks," Remus said. "Leave!" He held his wand tightly.  
  
The Dementors hesitated. Crescent and Harry were in agony, shivering and moaning.  
  
"Expecto Patronus!" Professor Lupin yelled. The Dementors flew off, as a silvery being shot out of his wand directly at them.  
  
Further screams could be heard down the Hall as the Dementors left the train.  
  
Harry opened his eyes weakly. "What happened?"  
  
"They're gone, Harry," Remus Lupin said.  
  
Crescent opened her blue eyes. She felt cold and clammy. "Uncle Remus?" she whispered.  
  
Remus knelt down on the floor and placed a hand on her shoulder, and one on Harry's. "It's ok. They left," he told them quietly.  
  
Crescent's breathing returned to normal. Hermione helped her get back on a bench. The child was positively ice-cold. Ron helped Harry up. Neville and Ginny were trembling.  
  
Remus stood, and walked over to his bag. He took out some chocolate bars, broke them in pieces, and handed them to the group. "I need to speak with the driver," he said casually. "Hermione, please look after my niece." He exited the room, and as he did, the lights came back on. The train was moving again.  
  
"Harry, are you ok?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry nodded slowly. "I felt weird when they entered."  
  
"They were looking for Sirius Black," Hermione said. Crescent stiffened slightly as Hermione looked at her. "But I don't understand why they focused on you," she murmured.  
  
"They're scary," Crescent whispered. "I thought I'd never be happy again."  
  
"Me, too," Ginny said. Neville nodded in agreement.  
  
Remus came back and smiled. "The chocolate's not poisoned, you know." All of the students took bites of it, feeling warmth spread through them. He kept his eyes on Harry and Crescent for the rest of the train ride.  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts, the older Hogwarts students were surprised to see Professor McGonagol waiting for them outside.  
  
"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Crescent Lupin, please follow me," she said with authority.  
  
"What about the Sorting?" Crescent asked, as she obediently followed Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Later, child," was all the professor said. She led them to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey stood waiting.  
  
"What have you done to yourself this time?" Madam Pomfrey asked, as she looked at Harry.  
  
"It was the Dementors," Professor McGonagol said in a disapproving tone of voice.  
  
"Indeed." Madam Pomfrey touched Harry's face, feeling his forehead. "Cold and clammy," she said, tsk-ing. "More will wind up like this while those Dementors are around."  
  
"Should he spend tonight in the hospital wing?" Professor McGonagol asked worriedly.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Harry protested.  
  
Madam Pomfrey glanced down at Crescent. "Another one affected by the Dementors." She touched the child's forehead. It was cold and clammy as well. She looked into the child's dark green eyes and gasped slightly. "Do you know who this child is?" she asked in shock, looking at Professor McGonagol. "No wonder they went after the two of them."  
  
Crescent looked at the tall woman.  
  
"Yes, but that is not important right now," Professor McGonagol said impatiently.  
  
"They need to at least eat some chocolate," Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
"We already had some," Harry said, a bit confused at the way Madam Pomfrey was reacting to Crescent.  
  
"Uncle Remus gave all of us some," Crescent said quietly.  
  
"A Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies," Madam Pomfrey said approvingly.  
  
"Very well," Professor McGonagol said. "Harry, you may join the feast downstairs."  
  
Harry nodded and left.  
  
She then looked down at Crescent. "I'm certain the Sorting is already over, so I shall take you to see Professor Dumbledore as soon as I speak to Miss Granger."  
  
Crescent nodded silently. She followed Professor McGonagol out of the hospital wing and back to Hermione. Hermione and Professor McGonagol spoke to each other for a few moments, with Crescent out of earshot. Hermione looked very happy about something, before she walked off to join the feast downstairs.  
  
"Follow me, Miss Lupin," Professor McGonagol's strict voice said. She led the way to the Headmaster's office. "Lemon drop," she said. The gargoyle statue melted away, revealing Albus Dumbledore's office.  
  
Crescent followed Professor McGonagol inside the office. When Minerva McGonagol knocked on the door, a voice called out, "Enter."  
  
They did so. Albus Dumbledore sat in a chair, facing the door.  
  
"Professor McGonagol," he greeted. He pushed his glasses up on his face and smiled at Crescent. "I'm sorry that you had to miss the Sorting with your fellow first-years, young Crescent."  
  
Crescent gasped slightly. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"I am an associate of your uncle's, Crescent Lupin-Black." His eyes shone down on her kindly. "And I knew I would see you again one day."  
  
"Oh," she whispered.  
  
The Sorting Hat sat on Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Take a seat, child, and relax. The Sorting Hat is never wrong," Albus said reassuringly.  
  
Crescent sat down, and Professor McGonagol placed it on her head. It nearly covered her eyes.  
  
"Hmm. You are both brave and clever, child. Sad because you have never had real friends, and you long to know your parents, especially your father," the Sorting Hat said in Crescent's mind. "Curious and talented, it's hard to choose between Houses. Slytherin could help you satisfy your longing."  
  
"Please, not Slytherin," Crescent prayed quietly. "Any House but that." She knew both of her parents had been Gryffindors.  
  
"Well, better be Gryffindor, then!" the Hat said loudly.  
  
Crescent sighed in relief. Albus and Minerva beamed at her.  
  
"Well done, Crescent," Albus said.  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster," Crescent said, smiling shyly.  
  
Professor McGonagol looked at Albus, and then at the young child. "Here is your schedule, Crescent," she said, as she handed a piece of paper to Crescent.  
  
Crescent took it and read it carefully. "There must be some mistake," she said. "I'm down for Potions with the third-year Gryffindors and Slytherins."  
  
"It was the only way for you to take advanced Charms, Crescent," Albus said. "And if you have any problems, don't hesitate to come to me."  
  
"I will lead you to your Common Room, Crescent," Professor McGonagol said. She gestured for the girl to follow her.  
  
Crescent stood and followed the teacher as she led the way to the Gryffindor Common Room. The teacher opened the door for her with the password, and ushered Crescent inside.  
  
"I'll see you in Transfiguration, Crescent. Good night." Professor McGonagol looked at Crescent, compassion in her eyes. Then she turned and walked away.  
  
Crescent nodded, and walked up the stairs to the Common Room by herself. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already in there, laughing and joking with Fred and George Weasley.  
  
"Crescent," Hermione exclaimed. "Come on over," she called.  
  
Crescent walked over to Hermione.  
  
"Guess this means that you're a Gryffindor too, doesn't it," Ron said.  
  
"How else would she have gotten in here," Fred said, grinning mischievously.  
  
Crescent smiled nervously.  
  
Hermione patted her on the shoulder, and gave her a quick introduction to the Gryffindors in the Common Room.  
  
"This is going to a while to get used to," Crescent said. She sat down in an empty chair, looking downcast.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked her.  
  
"They put me in Potions with the third-years. I don't mind it so much, except that it isolates me from the other first-years." Crescent showed them her schedule.  
  
"Hey, we have Potions with you," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "So you can hang around with us in Potions."  
  
Crescent blushed. "Thanks."  
  
"Gryffindors, lights out time," Percy Weasley, the Head Boy, shouted.  
  
All of the Gryffindors drifted upstairs.  
  
Crescent managed to find her room, and sank into her bed. What an exhausting day, she thought. It couldn't get any worse, she figured.  
  
She was wrong. 


	4. Potions and More

Note: None of these characters belong to me except for Crescent. All others belong to J.K. Rowling. This story does not follow the traditional storyline for 'Prisoner of Azkaban'.  
  
Potions and More  
  
Part 3  
  
So far, Crescent's first day of classes had gone ok. Her teachers seemed really nice and she'd done fairly well in Transfiguration. Her advanced Charms class had been very easy. She'd known a lot of the charms well, especially the summoning one, Accio.  
  
But she was worried about her last class, the one she had with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. She'd been hearing bad things about Professor Snape all day.  
  
She gulped softly as she walked into the classroom with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. They'd kindly invited her to sit with them. It was so obvious that she was younger than everyone else. Her small stature made sure of that.  
  
Most of the Slytherins were staying at her, especially Draco Malfoy. Crescent recognized him; he'd been the kid with the man that had tried to force her to reveal her name.  
  
She ignored them and sat next to Hermione, who smiled at her reassuringly. Crescent looked back nervously, as Professor Snape stood up.  
  
"I was told a first-year Gryffindor would be joining us," he said slowly, as the Gryffindors tensed. Snape always played favorites. They hoped he wouldn't single out the youngest of them for tormenting.  
  
Crescent raised her hand slowly as she looked at her teacher.  
  
Professor Snape's gaze drifted over to her. "Ah, there you are." He walked over and looked down at the tiny girl. "Hmm, a bit smaller than I'd heard. Well, do your best to keep up in class, and don't be late." His voice rather condescending, as if he thought it would be impossible for her to do.  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape," Crescent said in a quiet, clear voice.  
  
Severus Snape glanced down at her for a second time and narrowed his eyes. "What is your name?" he said, in a sharp voice. Part of him refused to believe what his instincts were telling him. This tiny child couldn't possibly be Sirius Black's daughter.  
  
"Crescent, Professor Snape." Her green eyes looked up at him.  
  
"Very well, for now," Severus said finally, as he walked back to his desk. He kept glancing over at her for the first half hour.  
  
Crescent was able to keep up fairly well, and he kept making her repeat things he'd just said and asking her hard questions. She was able to answer them, because her uncle had taught her a great deal when she was younger. That was a benefit from having no friends; she'd had plenty of time to learn and study.  
  
She didn't even mess up when they mixed the Potion together. Not that Snape backed off on her at all. She acted like she was used to being treated that way, which she was. A lot of people disliked her because of who her father was. Crescent hadn't expected a teacher to try to pick on her.  
  
But she handled it calmly, responding in a quiet voice each time to what was thrown at her.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron were surprised to see the way Snape was reacting to Crescent. Harry had already told them how Madam Pomfrey had reacted to her. Snape treated her like he treated Harry.  
  
Severus was desperate to know if this was, indeed, Sirius Black's daughter. How could it not be? She was a dead ringer for him, except for her height and eyes. But she did not mouth off at him, like Sirius had done. He didn't know what to think. He hated Sirius Black, and he would never teach Sirius's child.  
  
Finally, Severus could stand it no longer. While the others began cleaning up, he caught Crescent's arm.  
  
She looked at him warily.  
  
"What is your full name?" he asked in a strange voice.  
  
"Crescent Lupin," Crescent said clearly.  
  
Anger flashed in his eyes suddenly. So Remus Lupin had taken care of her all these years. No wonder she was so quiet. A murderer for a father, and a werewolf for a guardian. Well, he would have no more of it. He would not stand for teaching such a child. "Come with me, Crescent." Severus dragged her into the hallway by her arm.  
  
"Let go of me!" Crescent sent a terrified look at Hermione, who gasped in shock. She stood and ran to the door.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Snape's taking Crescent somewhere!"  
  
Harry and Ron ran over to the door and looked out in horror.  
  
All of the Gryffindors and Slytherins gathered at the door, watching the departing figures.  
  
"You're hurting me," Crescent said, as she was hauled through the hallways. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
Severus stopped and looked down at her. "I know who your true father is, Crescent Black. And I will not teach the daughter of the man who tried to kill me." He sounded angry, as he dragged her directly upstairs, one hand on her back, pushing her forward. The other still held her arm tightly.  
  
"I'm nothing like my father," Crescent said desperately, as she began to try to jerk free.  
  
"You're the spitting image of him," Severus snapped. "How could you not be like your father, child? He was a Gryffindor as well, after all."  
  
"Uncle Remus!" Crescent cried, as they passed by his open classroom. She twisted and struggled hard, struggling against Severus's strong grip. "Let me go!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had left the dungeon to find Professor McGonagol.  
  
They burst into her classroom. Thankfully, only she was in there. She looked up as they ran in.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" she asked them sharply.  
  
"Please, Professor McGonagol," Hermione said, breathing hard.  
  
Harry was gasping, too. "Professor Snape- he just dragged Crescent Lupin out of the class."  
  
Ron panted. "And he left us without a teacher."  
  
"And Crescent looked scared to death," Hermione said.  
  
Professor McGonagol stood. "I see."  
  
Professor Lupin was surprised to see Professor Snape pulling his 'daughter' through the hallways. Crescent cried out his name as she tried to get away from him.  
  
He looked at his class. "I'll be right back." He walked to the door and left the room.  
  
"Severus!" he said loudly. "Let go of her!"  
  
Professor Snape froze and glared at Remus Lupin. His hand held Crescent's small wrist tightly, jerking her around.  
  
"Severus, what are you doing?" Professor McGonagol asked him sharply, as she walked down the hallway. "Let the girl go."  
  
"I will not teach her, knowing who her father is."  
  
"Calm down, Severus," Albus Dumbledore said. "We shall discuss this in my office. But release the child."  
  
Severus reluctantly let go of Crescent. She backed away from him as he glared down at her. Her green eyes reproached him.  
  
Remus gave her a quick hug. "Crescent, I need to finish teaching my class. Come see me then."  
  
Crescent nodded and looked at the headmaster. Her right wrist and arm were swollen and bruised, which his keen eyes noticed.  
  
"Go see Madam Pomfrey, Crescent," Dumbledore said gently. "Then you can return to the Gryffindor Tower for the rest of the day."  
  
She nodded and began walking towards the hospital wing. Harry, Hermione, and Ron ran over to her, as they had followed Professor McGonagol.  
  
"Are you ok? Did we get Professor McGonagol in time?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks," Crescent said. She smiled at them shakily. "I have to go see Madam Pomfrey." She showed them her arm.  
  
"Gee, I thought Snape only hated me," Harry said. "But Professor Dumbledore will straighten him out."  
  
"That's right," Ron said cheerfully. "So let's get you to the hospital wing."  
  
Crescent walked with them, happy that she had some friends, at least for now. She smiled and nodded, as they spoke, and even joked with them. But she was troubled.  
  
She looked at Harry, and wondered if he would treat her the same if he knew that her father was the one who was trying to kill him.  
  
To be continued 


	5. Shadows of the Past

Note: None of these characters belong to me, except for Crescent. I know I'm making a major jump with this chapter, but I wanted to get to Sirius/Remus action quicker than I was going to at the rate I was going. Thanks for the correction on Professor McGonagall's name. This takes place right after Sirius broke into Gryffindor Tower to get Scabbers/Wormtail. I also gave Sirius an Invisibility Cloak, just for the record, and I'm not certain if it was a full moon or not when Sirius broke in, so I said it wasn't. And Remus has the Marauder's Map. (Did I spell that right? Can't find my copy of the third book, so I did the best I could.)  
  
Shadow of the Past  
  
Part 4  
  
Crescent wandered down into the Gryffindor Common Room. For some reason, she could not sleep tonight. She sank into a chair and sighed softly.  
  
When she heard the sounds of yelling, Crescent jumped to her feet. It was coming from the boys' rooms. A figure burst into the Common Room and froze when he saw the tiny girl standing there.  
  
Crescent turned ghostly white when she realized who it was. Sirius Black stood there and they gazed at each other.  
  
Sirius was stunned because she looked almost exactly like him.  
  
"You're Sirius Black!" Crescent said. She covered her mouth with her hands. "You are after Harry, after all!"  
  
Sirius was surprised when she fainted suddenly. He caught the girl before she hit the ground. Then he heard Professor McGonagall's voice. He spread his Invisibility Cloak over the two of them, glad that Professor Dumbledore would never let the Dementors into the Hogwarts school itself.  
  
The teacher ran past him and up into the boys' rooms.  
  
Sirius sighed and picked the girl up. He carried her out of the Gryffindor Tower, and was surprised when she murmured something.  
  
"Uncle Remus," Crescent said weakly.  
  
Sirius took a good look at the girl again. There was only one Remus that he knew; Remus Lupin, his former lover. They'd been torn apart when Sirius had been thrown into Azkaban for a murder he never committed. She was Remus's niece? As far as he knew, Remus Lupin was an only child.  
  
Sirius decided to take her to the Shrieking Shack. He knew that Remus probably had the Marauder's Map and could see him, anyway. He would come to Sirius, especially if Sirius had the child with him. So he took the unconscious child out of the school through the tunnel that led to Hogsmeade. From there, he met up with Crookshanks. Crookshanks led the way to the Shrieking Shack.  
  
Sirius was glad it was not a full moon tonight. The girl moaned in his arms and opened her dark emerald eyes.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" she asked quietly, knowing she was no match for her father's strength.  
  
"Somewhere where Remus Lupin can find you," Sirius told her.  
  
"What will you do to Uncle Remus?" she whispered. "Don't hurt him. He's the only father I've known."  
  
"I don't wish to harm him, child. What is your name?" He set her on the ground and grabbed her right arm.  
  
"Crescent. Crescent Lupin," she said. At least he wasn't hurting her like Severus Snape had. He took her to the Shrieking Shack, where Crookshanks pressed the secret knob. The Whomping Willow stood there motionless.  
  
They walked inside.  
  
Crescent couldn't help being a tiny bit afraid. He might be her father, but he wasn't aware of the fact. She sat down in a chair after he removed the Invisibility Cloak.  
  
Back inside Hogwarts, Percy Weasley walked over to Professor Dumbledore, who was talking to Severus Snape and Remus Lupin.  
  
"Headmaster," he whispered urgently.  
  
"Yes, Percy?" The kindly headmaster of Hogwarts looked at the Head Boy.  
  
"Every student is accounted for," Percy said.  
  
"That's not true," Hermione said, holding tears back as she walked over.  
  
The group turned to look at her.  
  
"Crescent Lupin's not here," she told them. Harry and Ron were with her, nodding in agreement.  
  
Ron looked horrified. "Her dorm-mates said that she couldn't sleep, so she went to the Gryffindor Common Room about five minutes before Sirius Black attacked."  
  
"What if he found her in the Common Room and-" Hermione broke off, sobbing. Ron put his arms around her reassuringly.  
  
Harry looked distressed as well. "What if he took her prisoner, because she saw him?"  
  
"It also could be, Headmaster, that she aided him in escaping," Severus said neutrally.  
  
"She knows better than that," Remus snapped angrily. "Crescent is not stupid. If she's missing, and so is Sirius, then she must be with him."  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry exchanged confused glances. All of them were fond of the petite girl, and stood up for her against Snape and Malfoy, who kept jeering at her.  
  
"With your permission, Headmaster, I shall go search for her," Remus said quietly.  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
Remus left the room and headed for his office. A quick glance at the Marauder's Map told him that his suspicions were right. He placed the map and his wand in his pocket, and headed for the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"You- you aren't going to hurt me, are you?" Crescent asked as she watched her father pace in front of her.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "Not my style," he said bitterly.  
  
Crescent drank in the sight of her father. She hadn't seen him physically in her entire life.  
  
"Why do you stare at me so, Crescent Lupin?" Sirius took another look at her. He walked over to her and kneeled down to meet her eyes.  
  
It was astonishing how much she truly looked like him. Small and with green eyes; but the rest were his features. She wore her dark hair clipped up on the sides as she gazed at him.  
  
"Who is your mother, Crescent?" Sirius whispered.  
  
"Moira Greene," Crescent told him. "But she died when I was born."  
  
Sirius flinched. Moira had been his girlfriend for almost a year, before he'd broken up with her to be with Remus. It made him sad to think that the sweet girl he'd known and once loved had died.  
  
"Sirius!" Remus yelled, as he burst into the room. "Don't hurt her!" He was shocked to see the two of them next to each other and looking up at him. God, they looked so much alike.  
  
"Who is this girl, Remus?" Sirius asked as he stood and approached him.  
  
Remus swallowed hard. "She's your daughter, Sirius," he said softly. "Yours and Moira's."  
  
"What!" Sirius looked at the girl and back to Remus. "Why wasn't I told?"  
  
"Everyone believed then that you were a murderer, Sirius, and they still believe so now. They were afraid you'd try to break out to take her. And you weren't supposed to get free from Azkaban. Let Crescent go," Remus said.  
  
"She's my daughter! Where the hell has she been living?" Sirius snapped.  
  
"With Uncle Remus," Crescent's quiet voice answered.  
  
"Yes, Sirius," Remus said. "In spite of everything, part of me still loved you. And because of that, I could not let your only child live in an orphanage. I have raised her for these past eleven years. She knows who you are, Sirius."  
  
To his shock, Sirius embraced him hard. Then he embraced Crescent hard, who hugged her father back.  
  
"I knew I'd see you someday," she told him. "And I never believed you were guilty of the crimes for which you were imprisoned."  
  
Sirius was full of awe. His closest friends and relatives hadn't believed he was innocent, but a child- his child, who'd never met him believed in him.  
  
"Sirius, I think we should send Crescent back to school," Remus said gently. "I know you probably want to get to know her, but she's been missing for over an hour."  
  
Sirius nodded and hugged his daughter once more.  
  
"Bye, father," Crescent said. "Good luck, Uncle Remus." She winked at him, before Crookshanks led her out of the Shrieking Shack.  
  
The two stood there looking at each other until the sound of the door closing upstairs convinced them that she was gone.  
  
"I know that Crescent believed in me, Remus," Sirius said quietly. "Did you?"  
  
"Part of me refused to believe it, Sirius," Remus told him. "But who betrayed Lily and James, then?"  
  
"It wasn't me, Remus." Sirius looked Remus in the eyes. "I could never have betrayed them."  
  
Remus nodded and smiled softly. "Crescent is just like you were when I first knew you."  
  
"I hope not," Sirius said, thinking of the pranks he'd pulled in his first year at Hogwarts.  
  
The two began chuckling softly.  
  
"Has her life been hard, Remus?" Sirius asked.  
  
Remus nodded. "But Crescent is stronger than she looks. I protected as I could, giving her my last name as well as yours. I hope it does not upset you, Sirius."  
  
Sirius shook his head. "God, Remus," Sirius whispered. "I've missed so much- not just with Crescent, but also with you. Our love was the one thing that sustained me in Azkaban; that and the fact that I knew I was innocent."  
  
Remus embraced him. "I understand, Sirius," he murmured. "For even now, I love you."  
  
Their lips met, tentatively at first. Then the kiss grew deeper as the air sparkled around them.  
  
After chasing each other's mouths for a few moments, they reluctantly drew apart.  
  
"I need to return to the school as well, Sirius," Remus said, his voice full of longing.  
  
"I know, Remus." Their lips met once more. "Be safe. I shall not harm Harry. There is a traitor in Hogwarts and he is the one whom I seek."  
  
Remus nodded. "I won't tell anyone that you're here," he whispered softly. "But the full moon will occur soon, Sirius." Sirius nodded, and Remus slowly turned and left.  
  
Sirius changed into his dog form, and curled up on the floor. That night, he dreamt of better, happier times with Remus.  
  
Remus had the same dreams, except that they were with Sirius.  
  
To be continued 


	6. Hidden Secrets

Note: Only Crescent and her mentioned dead mother are my characters. The rest all belong to J.K.  
  
Hidden Secrets  
  
Part 6  
  
Crescent was pretty beaten up from the Whomping Willow by the time she managed to get out from under it.  
  
Crookshanks had only led the tiny girl up to the door out, before running back down the stairs.  
  
So she had had to find her own way out.  
  
A scrape was on the side of her face, and her left arm was bloody. Bruises were beginning to form on her small face, as well, as Crescent made her way back to the school. She had a pretty good idea of what was taking Uncle Remus so long.  
  
Crescent smiled and winced, for it hurt the gash on her face.  
  
When she got to the school, she froze, for the Dementors were hovering there.  
  
Crescent gulped and quickly made her way to the door.  
  
She struggled to open the door with her right hand, as the Dementors surrounded her.  
  
Crescent screamed as they drew closer.  
  
Once more, terror and fear overtook her. She didn't know why the Dementors affected her so when they drew near.  
  
She swayed and fell forward against the door.  
  
It suddenly opened and Crescent fell directly into Severus Snape.  
  
"Oh… That hurt…" Crescent said quietly, before she looked up and saw Professor Snape.  
  
Fear jumped into her green eyes, as she stood, shaking, and backed away from him.  
  
"And where have you been?" Severus Snape demanded haughtily.  
  
Crescent trembled slightly. "S-Sirius Black dragged me out of the school," she stammered.  
  
Snape frowned and grabbed a hold of Crescent's left arm.  
  
She cried out in pain, so the Slytherin Head of House let go.  
  
"Follow me," Snape said grimly, as he took her right arm in his firm grip, and led her away.  
  
Crescent was just glad that he wasn't physically dragging her anywhere this time. She didn't protest at all as Snape took her to the hospital wing first.  
  
The Headmaster was there, along with Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall.  
  
"We must find the child," Albus told Minerva, "Before she is harmed."  
  
"She's right here, Headmaster," Snape said, as he brought the shaking and pale child over to them. "I found  
  
her at the school entrance. The Dementors were surrounding her." His voice was neutral.  
  
Albus walked over to Crescent. He knelt down and inspected her, before he turned to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"She needs your assistance, Madam Pomfrey," he said.  
  
Madam Pomfrey took the little girl over to an empty bed, and told her to sit on it.  
  
Crescent did so, and Madam Pomfrey began using her healing magic on the cuts and bruises.  
  
The cuts faded, but some of the bruises remained, making the child look even paler than her skin naturally was.  
  
Albus questioned Crescent gently. "What happened to you, Crescent?"  
  
Crescent took a deep breath. "I was in the Gryffindor Common Room alone when Sirius Black burst into the room. He approached me, and I… I fainted," she admitted. "When I opened my eyes, he was carrying me away from the school. But he didn't hurt me at all. He took me to some weird place, and asked me a few questions. Then he let me go and ran off. So I walked back to the school and ran into Professor Snape."  
  
Crescent knew that it wasn't the truth, and part of her felt guilty for that. However, she was not going to risk her father going back to Azkaban because of her.  
  
Albus nodded slowly. At least Sirius hadn't hurt his daughter.  
  
"Did he ask you who you were?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
Crescent nodded. "Yes. I had to tell him the truth. I was afraid…"  
  
"So he knows who you are," Severus said thoughtfully. "I wonder if that will change anything."  
  
Albus looked at Severus. "What are you implying, Severus?" His voice held a slight warning in it.  
  
"Merely that Sirius Black will be reluctant to do anything that may incidentally harm his daughter," Severus said.  
  
Crescent froze. "He wouldn't hurt me," she shouted.  
  
Albus sighed. "Crescent, your father is a very dangerous man. Sirius Black has proven that he is capable of murder."  
  
Tears shone in Crescent's eyes. She wanted to speak up on his behalf, but knew it would not be wise when hardly anyone (besides her) believed her father innocent.  
  
Severus Snape looked at the child. She looked fragile and innocent suddenly, in her hopeless belief that her father would never hurt her.  
  
He wondered if Remus Lupin had told her that. Severus still did not believe that Crescent should be raised by Remus Lupin, and not just because he was a werewolf. Severus knew very well that Sirius and Remus had been lovers for three months before Sirius was thrown in Azkaban.  
  
In his opinion, Severus thought it was wise that Sirius's ex-girlfriend had hidden her three-month pregnancy until the day Black had been arrested. She'd broken down and confessed it to Albus Dumbledore after her parents had disowned her. And then the poor girl had died in childbirth, leaving behind a daughter who would never know anything but fear and loathing because of her father.  
  
Severus couldn't help feeling a little pity for the girl. At least she didn't smart off to him like Potter and Weasley did.  
  
Remus Lupin burst into the hospital wing. "There you are, Crescent! I've been searching for you everywhere!"  
  
"Uncle Remus!" Crescent jumped off the bed and ran over to him. "I was so scared and I wished that you had been there."  
  
Remus realized that Crescent must not have told them that he had found Sirius and her together. He played along, grateful that Crescent had come up with a story. He would learn what she had told them later. For now, he knelt, embraced the small girl, and lifted her in his arms.  
  
"Everything will be all right, Crescent. You don't have to be frightened anymore," Remus murmured.  
  
Crescent clung to her uncle, as he turned to the Headmaster.  
  
"Where did you find her?" he asked mildly. "What has happened?"  
  
"Severus found her. Crescent told us that Sirius took her after she fainted to an unknown location. He questioned her, and then let her go, before he disappeared again," Albus said quietly.  
  
Remus nodded. "We can't permit something like this to happen again."  
  
Inwardly, Remus knew that he would have to tell Crescent exactly why he was preventing her from seeing her father. But it would be when they were alone.  
  
Crescent wound up falling asleep in Remus's arms, while the adults conversed, and they eventually agreed that a teacher would have to be present with Crescent whenever she was not in class.  
  
Remus could feel the pull of the upcoming full moon on him. Crescent would not be safe with him for a few days, he knew.  
  
"The full moon will be here within the next few days," Severus pointed out. "Who will watch her while Remus is in the Shrieking Shack?"  
  
Albus sighed. "I have too much work to do, Severus. Why don't you watch her for the next week or so? You will be taking over Remus's Defense Against The Dark Arts class, after all."  
  
Severus sighed and reluctantly agreed.  
  
Remus looked at the Potions Master neutrally. "I need some more of the potion," he stated. "I am nearly out, and I dare not be anywhere near the students without it, being so close to the full moon."  
  
"I shall make some more for you tomorrow. The child should be in bed, Remus, instead of sleeping on your shoulder," Severus muttered.  
  
Remus reluctantly nodded. "I must take the rest of the potion now," he said softly. "Can you take Crescent up to where the rest of the students are sleeping, Severus?"  
  
Pain flashed through Severus, as he took the sleeping Crescent in his arms. She stirred, and grabbed onto part of his robe.  
  
Severus was highly embarrassed. "I am retiring to my room after I return the girl to her fellow students, unless you need me for anything else, Headmaster."  
  
Albus shook his head. "Get some sleep, Severus. We all should."  
  
Remus, Minerva, Poppy, and Albus headed off in a different direction from Severus.  
  
He headed towards where the students were sleeping, carrying the weightless child in his arms.  
  
Crescent truly did not look as if she had a dangerous murderer for a father, Severus decided.  
  
Pain was in his heart, for the way Remus had spoken to him.  
  
He had known that it would be difficult to work with Remus, but he hadn't imagined it would be this hard.  
  
Their past prevented them from even being friends.  
  
Severus entered the room where the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, and Ravenclaws slept. He searched for Weasley, Granger, and Potter, for they were Crescent's closest friends, as far as he knew.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were surprised when Professor Snape walked over to them, carrying a limp Crescent.  
  
"We found her," Severus said quietly, not wanting to wake the girl. "Take her so I can go to bed."  
  
Identical looks of confusion and shock appeared on the friends' faces, before Harry stretched out his arms.  
  
The boy was greatly surprised when Snape placed the small girl in his arms gently, almost tenderly, before he straightened and quickly walked away.  
  
"That was… surprising," Ron muttered.  
  
Harry nodded. "Since when does Snape care about someone else?"  
  
Hermione looked after Snape. "I've never seen him so nice." She then looked at Crescent. "Here, Harry. Lay her down next to me."  
  
Harry did so, mindful not to wake her. "I'm betting Sirius Black took Crescent prisoner, at least for a while," he whispered. "See the bruises on her face?"  
  
Ron swore under his breath. "Who could hurt Crescent? She's so… innocent," he finally said.  
  
"Well, I hope the teachers won't allow something like this to happen again," Hermione said angrily.  
  
The three friends watched Crescent sleeping, unaware of the secret she kept within her.  
  
And Crescent dreamed that she and her father lived in a house with Uncle Remus.  
  
To be continued 


	7. Midnight Confessions

Note: Only Crescent and the deceased Moira are my original characters. This chapter does not follow the storyline in 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban', and is not in the book. Takes place during the week of the full moon, so Remus Lupin is currently in the Shrieking Shack in his werewolf transformation, to clear things up.  
  
Midnight Confessions  
  
Part 7  
  
Crescent awoke from a nightmare with sweat running down her face. She was breathing hard, as she looked around wildly. It was a dream, she realized. And a rather frightening one it had been.  
  
She'd dreamt that the Dementors had killed everyone right in front of her. Her father, Uncle Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Professor Snape all lay dead, as did the rest of the teachers and the headmaster. The Dementors then began to chase her, and Crescent ran for her life. But no matter how far she ran, or where she went, they were always there, following her. Wanting to kill her, for who she was.  
  
Crescent was too terrified to stay in the dark tower. She climbed out of her bed, and grabbed her stuffed bear. She made her way out of the room that she shared with the other first-years, and briefly considered going up to see Hermione.  
  
The older girl was fond of her, and had always been very nice. But Crescent didn't want to wake her, so she left the Gryffindor Tower, and began to roam the school.  
  
Crescent wore only her night-shirt and no slippers, as she clutched her bear to her. She wished that Uncle Remus were here so that she could tell him her dream. He would have been able to make her feel better, she knew. But it was the week of the full moon, and Crescent knew what that meant.  
  
Professor Severus Snape was working in his dungeons, when he heard someone walking in the hallway. He took out his wand and crossed over to the door. He peered out, but he could not make out who it was. "Lumos!" Severus said. A light shone, and it saw that it was the girl. "What are you doing up at this hour, child?" he asked. "You know the rules."  
  
Crescent gazed up at him, and Severus saw that she looked scared. "Don't be so frightened, Crescent. I won't hurt you," he said sharply.  
  
"I had a bad dream," Crescent told him. "I can't sleep. And the Tower is too dark and scary."  
  
Severus sighed. He only had one of two options. He could take the girl right back up to Gryffindor Tower, and leave his potion brewing by itself, or he could keep an eye on her for a while. Albus had said that he had to watch her while Remus Lupin was away. "Then keep me company, child, until you can sleep."  
  
"All right," Crescent said quietly. She followed her teacher as he led the way back into the barely lit dungeon.  
  
"Take a seat," Severus said, as he went back to his potion. Crescent sat in a chair, but Severus could barely see her. The child seriously needed a growth spurt. "Sit on one of the tables," he instructed. Again, Crescent did as he said.  
  
She watched him for a while without speaking, as he added ingredients to his potion. "What are you making?" Crescent asked, hoping the question wouldn't anger him.  
  
"The Wolfsbane Potion for your uncle for next month," Severus said. A hint of pain and anger was in his voice as he said the word 'uncle'.  
  
"Oh." Crescent took a deep breath before she asked another question. "Why do you hate my uncle so much?"  
  
Severus froze. Crescent knew how to cut right through to the bone, he realized. "Hate is a strong word, child. I do not hate him."  
  
"But you don't like him, either," Crescent said. "Why?"  
  
Severus said nothing for a few moments, as he stood there. He quickly added the rest of the ingredients to the potion, before he looked at the child. "He betrayed me, Crescent Lupin-Black. He betrayed me when he became involved with your father."  
  
Crescent turned pale, as Severus continued. She held her bear tighter than ever.  
  
"I must admit that I was not truly surprised when Remus told me that he loved Sirius, but it hurt nonetheless. They were together for three months before Sirius was locked up. I had never seen Remus so happy, but that happiness left him," Severus said softly. "Until the day you were born."  
  
"What was my mother like?" Crescent questioned. "No-one will tell me anything, except for Uncle Remus."  
  
Severus disliked divulging his past, but saw no harm in the question. "Moira was a very sweet girl, Crescent. After Sirius and Remus announced their love for each other, your mother took it as best as she could. She did not tell anyone that she was pregnant, for she knew that he would want to marry her to give you his name. Moira wanted him to be happy with Remus, and kept the secret to herself."  
  
Crescent sighed. "And then it turned out to be for naught, for my father was thrown in Azkaban three months later."  
  
Severus nodded. "She had only learned that she was pregnant the day before Sirius left her."  
  
"But you still care for Uncle Remus, don't you?" Crescent said, knowing the truth in her heart.  
  
"Indeed," Severus said. "But we will never be friends, child, for the words we spoke on the day that we broke up were cruel and devastating. I know that I said some things that I regret. The last time we saw each other was when you were born."  
  
"Please," Crescent pleaded. "Call me by my first name, Crescent. I'm not a child. And I'm not my father." She felt guilty for saying that, for she knew her father was innocent, and that it would be proven one day.  
  
"All right, Crescent," Severus said. He glanced up at the clock and realized that it was nearly three in the morning. "You should go back to bed. You do have class tomorrow."  
  
Crescent nodded and stood. "Good night, Professor," she said, before she left the room quietly and headed back towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Severus was left alone with his painful memories. "You raised her well, Remus," he whispered. "Crescent truly is nothing like her father."  
  
What Crescent and Severus had not known was that Sirius had watched the entire conversation, in his Anigmus form. He hadn't been close enough to hear the words, but Sirius did not like the thought of his daughter being only with Severus Snape. And Remus was currently unable to watch over her.  
  
Sirius decided to have a talk with Crescent the next time she was outside of the school, and make it clear that he disapproved of Severus Snape.  
  
To be continued 


	8. Chances

Note: I'm really, really sorry this chapter took so long! I had a bunch of ideas for the chapters after it, but this one was hard to get right. Ok, only Crescent and Moira are my characters. The rest are another's creation. Takes place two days after the last chapter. Lupin is still in the Shrieking Shack.

Chances

Part 8

Crescent found herself alone unexpectedly.

The young girl had not planned it, but it had been one of those days when nothing went right. Draco Malfoy had been teasing her all day and had taunted her with a bottle of Skele-Gro. Crescent had ignored him, as always, but he had persisted with the verbal attacks throughout the entire Potions class. Most of the Slytherins had been saying the same things to her ever since.

Crescent never showed how some of the remarks upset her. It was not her fault that she was so tiny. She looked like a little kid instead of her true age, eleven. And she could not help it if she couldn't afford to wear the nice clothes that the other girls did.

Most of Crescent's clothes were worn and faded, but she never minded. She was happy with her home and living with Uncle Remus. The only thing she would change about that would be for her father to be there with them.

But that was not likely to happen. Sirius was a wanted man, after all. It did not matter that Crescent believed him innocent. Hardly anyone else did, except for her uncle. And now Crescent was troubled over the conversation she'd had with Professor Snape. She understood him a little better now.

He'd truly loved Uncle Remus. It must have been devastating for him to lose the one he loved to another. Even if that other person had been her father. Crescent felt guilty for feeling sorry for the Potions Master, but she couldn't help it. It explained part of Snape's hatred towards her father, and, initially, towards her. Crescent figured that she must have been like a slap in the face to her teacher, a constant reminder of who he had lost the one that he loved to.

Crescent was also confused about herself now. If her mother had lived, she wouldn't have known who her father was. Snape had told Crescent that her mother had not told anyone that it was Sirius's child that she was pregnant with. The small child was not sure of how she felt about that. She had a right to know her father, but did not know him, because of whatever had truly happened years ago.

Crescent sighed and gazed out of the window, not knowing that she was being watched by someone. The young girl had gotten lost on the moving staircases, and had found herself up here. The stairs refused to move back, so Crescent was stuck until they moved again.

Sirius Black walked over to his daughter, wearing his Invisibility Cloak. He'd used the secret entrance to gain access to the school, and, ultimately, his only child. He stood there for a few moments, watching Crescent as she gazed out of the window, longing written on her face.

Crescent felt someone watching her, and turned slowly. She saw no one, however, but knew two people who had an Invisibility Cloak. Her father, and Harry Potter. Crescent had found out about Harry's cloak on another sleepless night, when she'd literally walked into him.

"Who's there?" she asked quietly, maintaining her calm.

Sirius made certain that none could see him, before he removed his cloak.

Crescent turned slightly pale. Why was her father here? Didn't he care at all about the fact that if the Dementors caught him, they would kill him?

"Crescent, I want you to stay away from Severus Snape," Sirius said sternly.

The young girl gaped slightly. "He's my teacher," she pointed out. "I can't stay away from him. The headmaster told him to keep an eye on me while Uncle Remus is away."

Sirius frowned. "Severus is not to be trusted, Crescent."

"Some people would say the same about you, father, but I don't," Crescent said quietly. "And Professor Snape will not hurt me."

Sirius sighed. "You are young and naïve. You do not know the true Severus Snape, as I do. I don't want you near him outside of class, like you were two nights ago."

Crescent was stricken. "You followed me? All he did was tell me to sit there and stay with him because I wasn't supposed to be out on my own. And he saved me from the Dementors when I returned to school after you kidnapped me."

It was Sirius's turn to go pale. "What do you mean, Crescent?"

"The Dementors surrounded me. If he hadn't come along, I don't know what would have happened," she told her father. "The Dementors single me out, because I have your blood. And they disturb Harry as well."

Sirius placed his hands on the shoulders of his only daughter. "Stay away from Severus, Crescent. He was part of a group of Slytherins that were You-Know-Who's closest followers."

Crescent didn't like disobeying her father, but she was not going to go out of her way to avoid her teacher.

"I cannot," she whispered. "I know that he will not hurt me. He has had the opportunity to do so many times, and has not, save for once."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "When did he hurt you?"

Crescent lowered her gaze. "The first day of school," she confessed. "He was really angry and forced me to say my last name. I was told not to say 'Black' by Professor Dumbledore, so I said 'Lupin'. But Professor Snape knew who I was and dragged me out of class."

"He'll pay for that," Sirius said in a low, angry voice.

"It's just because of what went on between you and Uncle Remus and him that he did that," Crescent burst out, before covering her mouth with her hand.

Sirius questioned, "What are you saying, Crescent?"

Crescent took a deep breath. "He told me… He told me about how he and Uncle Remus used to be in love, before Uncle Remus broke up with him to be with you."

"I see," Sirius murmured.

"And because of the incident with the Whomping Willow," Crescent added. "Uncle Remus told me about the trick you played on Professor Snape, which might have cost him his life." Her voice was slightly reproachful, for the young daughter of Sirius Black valued all life.

Sirius was angry with Severus now. The fool had no right to be telling things to Crescent, especially when he was no saint himself. And he wanted the Potions Master to stay away from his daughter. He honestly did not trust Severus. And he was painfully aware that Crescent did.

Sirius sighed yet again. "Crescent, people do things when they are young that they sometimes shouldn't do. I am no saint, but neither is Severus Snape. As my daughter, it is your responsibility to obey me."

Crescent was hurt at that statement. "You mean I should just agree with you because you are my father? I don't always agree with Uncle Remus, and he said that I should not be afraid to say what I think. And I think that what you are telling me to do is wrong. You just want to make him hurt more, because you were jealous of him being with Uncle Remus before you began dating him."

Sirius flinched. It was better that Remus had raised Crescent rather than Severus, but she had an uncanny way of cutting through to the heart of a matter. And of piecing things together. Severus and Remus must have both opened up to this special, empathic child. 

His child, Sirius thought. He was in awe of the miracle. Sirius would never have believed it possible for him to have a child, considering his preference. Moira had had the best love that he could give a girl. But it had not been a love that would have lasted for a lifetime.

Sirius wanted a chance to make things right. Not just with Remus, but with Crescent, as well. He only hoped that everything would work out between himself and Remus. Crescent had been well protected by Remus for eleven years, but Sirius wanted the chance that he had never thought he would have.

The chance to be a father.

To be continued


	9. Confrontations

Note: I'm really, really sorry this chapter took so long! Ok, only Crescent and Moira are my characters. The rest are another's creation. Takes place right after the last chapter.

Confrontations

Part 9

Sirius and Crescent eyed each other, determination in both of their eyes.

"I cannot hurt him like that, father. Even if it means I must disobey you," Crescent said softly. She was torn between her own gentleness that made her not want to hurt anyone, and the respect she knew that her father deserved. "I'm not like that. I could never hurt anyone on purpose." The daughter of Sirius Black looked at him. There were no tears on her face or in her eyes, but there was a saddened expression there that caused Sirius to wince.

He knelt down so that he could look his daughter in the eyes. "I do not trust him, Crescent. Severus is ambitious."

Crescent remembered a story she had heard when she had gone on a visit to a Muggle school. "Like Julius Caesar, ruler of Rome? His best friend killed him because he was ambitious, or so he claimed. But Caesar was 'thrice presented with a kingly crow, which he did thrice refuse'. Was that ambition?"

Sirius was slightly confused. "Who is Julius Caesar?"

"One of the Muggle rulers of Rome, who was murdered by his best friend and conspirators. They told Caesar's friend, Brutus, that their ruler was ambitious, and so persuaded him to kill Caesar. But the Muggle was not truly ambitious. Are you certain beyond a doubt that Professor Snape is ambitious?" Crescent quietly asked him.

Sirius frowned thoughtfully. "No, I am not certain," he admitted. "But I am also not certain that he is to be trusted."

"Professor Dumbledore trusts him," his young daughter reminded him gently. "It's possible that there is a different side to Professor Snape, which you have not seen. He may act the way he does to protect himself from being hurt again."

"You are wise and gentle, my daughter," Sirius said, for he knew that she could be right. Nevertheless, he was going to speak with Severus and warn him not to hurt Crescent or be near her whenever it was not absolutely necessary.

Crescent knew in her heart that she had not convinced her father. She only hoped that he would eventually realize that she was right. There was much, much more to Professor Severus Snape than met the eyes, the young girl knew. She just didn't know how to explain how she knew this.

The sounds of someone walking up the stairs caught Sirius' and Crescent's attention.

"Go, father, before they catch you," she whispered.

Sirius said in a low voice, "I'll see you again later, my child." He put on his cloak once more and vanished. But he did not walk away, and stood there silently.

Severus Snape was in a bad mood. "What are you doing up here, Miss Lupin?" he demanded. "Most of the teachers are searching for you, fearing that **he** had taken you again."

"The stairs got…stuck," Crescent explained. "They wouldn't move again after I got up here. Should I have screamed?" The young girl cocked her head to one side, waiting for an answer, as she shifted position slightly. She did not notice when her wand fell out onto the ground, and neither did her teacher.

"No… But do not take to wandering through the hallways alone. You know it's not safe," Severus said, a frown on his face. He had been concerned for the small girl, and didn't understand it. True, Crescent was not her father, though she was a mirror image of him, except for her height.

"I'm sorry," she said. Part of her was surprised. Professor Snape had been worried about her, Crescent realized. She wondered what her father would say to that.

Sirius was frowning, however, as Snape seemed to berate his daughter for an event that was beyond her control. The Potions Master was going to get a big surprise later, Sirius thought grimly, as he picked up his daughter's wand.

"Follow me, and no lagging behind," Severus said sharply, before softening his voice. "Come along."

Crescent followed her teacher, saying nothing to him for a while, as he led her down to where she had been trying to go.

Severus muttered, "You missed your last class, Miss Lupin."

"It was not my fault that the stairs refused to move, but I will accept the consequences of not being in class." The dark-haired girl looked at her teacher solemnly, with her dark green eyes showing no emotion.

Severus was surprised that she did not complain. Surely Crescent knew that House points would be taken from Gryffindor because she had not been there. This child could probably affect You-Know-Who, Severus thought. She was too sweet and trusting for her own good.

Crescent questioned, "You were worried about me, weren't you?"

"I… What makes you so that?" Severus asked, slightly worried. How could she read him so well.

"You said that the other teachers were searching for me, but you have a Potions class right now," Crescent said knowledgably. 

"How did you know that?" Severus asked, surprised. They finally reached a darkened hallway, and the Potions Master took out his wand when he saw the slight fear on the girl's face. "Lumos," he muttered. A light shone now.

Crescent smiled. "The other First-years have you then. They trade stories about their classes with me and Hermione."

The two continued down the hallway.

"Crescent!" Ron said. He, Harry, and Hermione had just turned the corner. The three were going to the library. But they froze when they saw that Crescent was with Professor Snape.

Harry frowned slightly. "We're going to the library. Want to come?" he asked the young girl, wondering why she was with Snape.

"It'll be fun," Hermione proclaimed. She looked tired, at least to Crescent.

Crescent looked at her teacher silently, who nodded.

"Go on, Miss Lupin. But have a care next time you get stuck somewhere," Severus said, wanting to get away from the child that managed to breach his defenses. The Potions Master walked away, and deactivated the light spell. He had never worried about someone else before, except for when he and Remus and been together. Yet a slip of a girl could make him want to protect her.

Crescent walked with her Third-year friends.

"Why were you with Snape?" Harry asked.

"The moving stairs got stuck, trapping me at the top. Professor Snape was able to get me down," she told him.

Hermione yawned, causing Ron to look at her in slight surprise.

He questioned, "Why are you so tired?" 

"Oh, I'm not really that tired. I'm taking more lessons than you, remember?" Hermione told Ron. "So I have more homework to do." She then turned to Crescent. " Professor Snape wasn't being mean to you, was he?"

Crescent replied, "No… He just lectured me a bit on walking alone, with everyone in the school worried about…"

Ron sighed. "Everyone's worried about Sirius Black showing up again. He tried to kill me, after all."

A wince appeared on the young girl's face, but none of her friends saw it. The group continued walking slowly.

"And he did kidnap you," Harry said. "I'm surprised he let you go. He's a known murderer."

Hermione added, "The Dementors were authorized to kill him when they find him."

Crescent was terrified now. "Please… Please stop," she cried. "I don't want to hear anymore!" The young girl burst into tears for the first time in her life, before she bolted, running to the Gryffindor Tower.

The three froze in shock.

"Why did that upset her so much?" Ron questioned.

Hermione scowled at Harry and Ron. "She probably didn't like being reminded that Sirius Black kidnapped her and could have killed her. I'm going after her." She ran after Crescent.

Harry felt a wince of guilt, as he exchanged a look with Ron, who nodded, looking embarrassed. The two followed Hermione quickly.

Severus Snape saw Crescent run by, with tears running down her face. "Crescent?" he called. A few seconds later, Hermione Granger ran past him as well, with Potter and Weasely right behind her. The Potions Master would have gone after Crescent, if he had not seen them doing so. So he returned to his dungeons.

Crescent hadn't heard her teacher, as she raced into the Gryffindor Common Room and ran all the way to her room, before she threw herself on the bed. The young girl began to cry harder.

The other Gryffindors were stunned into silence, before they exchanged startled looks.

She didn't want her father to die, Crescent thought as she wept. And she wished Uncle Remus were here. She wished that she could tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione the truth; her father did not want to kill Harry, and neither had he ever killed anyone. But they would never believe her.

The three burst into the room, breathing hard. Their hearts were moved to pity at the sight of the tiny girl crying as if her heart would break.

Hermione reached Crescent first and hugged her. The small girl was like a little sister to her. "What's wrong?" Hermione gently asked.

"I-I don't want my f- anyone to d-die," Crescent sobbed. "I m-miss my uncle, too."

Harry said quietly, "We're sorry, Crescent." He frowned slightly, wondering where Professor Lupin was, since she missed him.

"We didn't mean to upset you," Ron told her.

"It'll be all right," Hermione soothed.

Crescent wiped her eyes with her tiny hands and sniffed. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" Harry questioned carefully, not wanting to upset Crescent further. "He was supposed to be giving me some anti-Dementor lessons."

Crescent tensed anyway, but was startled when Hermione spoke instead.

"Let her be for awhile, can't you see that she's upset," the older girl said sharply. She then frowned. "Crescent, don't you usually carry your wand in your pocket?"

The girl nodded, relieved that Hermione had stopped Ron and Harry from questioning her about Uncle Remus.

"It's not there," Ron said.

Crescent paled. "Oh, no…" she whispered.

**********************

The Dungeons

**********************

Sirius Black had followed Severus Snape down to the Slytherin dungeons.

Severus went to his classroom, where he was beginning to mix another Wolfsbane Potion for Remus Lupin.

The door slammed shut and magically locked.

Severus narrowed his eyes, and took out his wand. "Lumos." Light filled the room, but he could see nothing. Until the Invisibility Cloak was removed from Sirius, as he drew it over his head.

"You! I might have known," Severus snapped.

"Accio wand!" Sirius snapped. Severus's wand flew to his hand, before the Potions Master could do anything.

Snape sneered, hiding his slight fear, "Going to kill me now, Sirius? And how did you manage to use a spell without a wand?"

Sirius smiled and held up the two wands he had.

"That's Crescent's wand! What are you doing with it? You hurt her, didn't you?" Severus demanded. "Your own daughter…"

His words stunned Sirius. "No. I found it." His face turned neutral. "I came here for one purpose only."

Severus met his gaze calmly, though he inwardly tensed. "What would that be? Because if you are looking for Remus, it is the full moon."

"It's quite simple, really," Sirius said, before his voice turned sharp and dispassionate. He had chosen these words very carefully, to make certain that Severus knew that he meant it.

"What is so simple?" Severus rolled his eyes.

"I want you… to stay away from **my** daughter."

To be continued


End file.
